RTW Personal Rules
TwinStar RTW Personal Rules/One. DarkusMaster # Dan must DIE. # Drago must LOSE. # Drago must lose MORE. # LISTEN TO HADES. # Do not cross PD, or you will find your head on the other end of Lansor. # Do not cross ME, PERIOD. # Those who create the Bakugan Anime must follow rules 1-3. # I have a blocking stick, and I'm not afraid to use it. # When I'm unable to get Bakugan, blame my parents. # DO NOT HOUND ME ABOUT THE OFFICIAL BAKUGAN WIKI YOUTUBE CHANNEL'S VIDEOS. I have a life, you know. # BEWARE. I have a short temper, and it passes on to my Bakugan, especially Hades, PD, and Cyclone. # Bring your Bakugan to the mall, and they'll end up like Blitz and Linehalt: lost in a fitting room. # The Aranaut Project is stronger than you think. # Phosphos could slice open a Kazarina at any point. Those with weak stomachs should leave RTW now. # Steal Gyrazor's "I SLICE YOU!!!" and YOU shall be sliced. # I am a Gundalian whose BMA skills are next to none. # If you despise the Caramelldansen, leave while you can still stand upright. My Mutant Elfin plays the song every five to ten minutes. Airzel-of-haos #Shut up when I am talking. #Flee in terror if my mood swings to "Angry" or "Hate" or "Rage" or "Epic killer death Rage". #Lover's gonna love, just not you. #AOH is better than you, Anonymous. #Do NOT use Sophia's name in vain. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy P*** ME OFF! #DO give me cheese. #Do NOT, for the love of all that is sane and holy DIS STRIKEFLIER! #Love Strikeflier in my presence. #Love Strikeflier out of my presence. #Love Strikeflier. NOW! #Don't try me. #by GOD don't try me. #If you value your life, DO NOT TRY ME. #Don't make fun of my music. Yours is just as fail as mine. #Shade always wins eventually. #Do NOT mess with ANYONE in my family. #Pay attention to rules 8-10 #Don't hate. #I will hate only if hated. #Ok, I might just hate for fun. #I CARRY A BAZOOKA! #My win is your fail. #My fail is your fail. #Your fail is your fail, SO KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME! #Are you loving Strikeflier yet? #don't make fun of me being Atheist, because if there is a God, you will meet him fast. #I AM GOD. #Walk away. Just walk the (EFF) away. #I am probably one step from lashing out at you. #Under NO circumstance are you to make fun of me while in a bad mood. It. Will. End. You. #Don't let The Animal come out. It. Will. Also. End. You. #Notice how I belong in an Asylum. #Guess what, YOU BELONG IN AN ASYLUM TOO! #Leave me alone when I want to be, or you might not see the next time. #The more you try to be like me, the more you fail. #I'm awesome. #You are awesome IF you agree with me. #H. and I are your sudden death from above. Enough said. #Shade and I are the strike from shadows. Enough said. #Enough said. #Follow rules by Queenie, K, Rayne, and Sarah. #Queenie and Sarah are the ONLY people who can match and/or surpass my rage, so watch yourself. #Follow rules 1-42 #If you are stupid enough to p*ss me off, you won't live long enough to do it again. #Leave me ALONE. That means YOU, Robin. #I swear I am going to end up killing most of the new people that come here or the main wiki. You guys are getting stupider and stupider by the member, and it is getting annoying. #Don't try to get me in a good mood. It will just make matters worse. #If I am mad at you, keep your mouth SHUT until it blows over, because you could meet the same fate as Steel and Ivo. #Don't even try it. #Wannabe Trolls get squished under my foot of rage. You are warned. #Obey rules 1-51 or PERISH! Rules of Flashy #What Flashy says GOES. No exceptions. #All shall adore Flashy. No exceptions. #All shall be adored by Flashy. Some exceptions. #Flashy is awesome. #Flashy is to be addressed as Flashy, nothing else. No exceptions. LaserGhost #When I talk PAY ATTENTION! #I'm #'1' here and everywhere. #'DO NOT' talk trash about Linkin Park. #'DO NOT' talk trash about wrestling. #'DO NOT' talk trash about COOKIES! #And of course DO NOT talk trash about me. #'DO NOT' choose a thing in daily life and make a poem or a song about it. #I CARRY A MISSLE AND I"M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! #Throw SM in the nearest Trash Can. #I'm a storywriter. #'DO NOT' Try to attack me cuz i'll dodge it and give you an RKO. #If you have cookies GIVE THEM TO ME! #I'm world worst speller and I have tons of spelling mistakes and i won't correct them so use yr mind to figure out the word. #Annoy me...GET EVAPORIZED! #When I'm here I don't knock the door I BLAST IT! So repair it from your own money. #When I'm here The hole wiki comes after me. #'OBEY THOSE 17 RULES ESSPECIALY 17!' #If you didn't Finks are gonna eat yr lungs and brain then I'll shock you with my lightning tower then stab you with my lightning tower.You won't like that. Bendo14 #Dan wannabes shall suffer a fate worse than Carmelldansen. #Insult Phos as much as you like. #Don't insult Phos. #Phos wrote that last rule. IGNORE IT. #I ATOMIZE U. #When I win, you fail. #When you win, you fail. #YOU ALWAYS FAIL, OKAY?! #Do not spam on my blog. #Do not spam on your blog. #Do not spam ANYWHERE! #Hate SpinMaster. #Hate Drago. #Hate Dan. #Hate Justin Bieber. #HATE THE WORLD WHEN YOU'RE MAD! #Don't around with me. #Screw everyone else's rules, AND OBEY MINE. #Obey the other rules. Especially rule 18. #DO NOT COPY PHOS'S NAME. #Don't anger the hydra. #DON'T ANGER THE HYDRA. #DO. NOT. ANGER. THE ING HYDRA!!!! #Listen to rules 21-24. If you do anger the hydra, you're screwed. #If you call me Bedno, Benny, or Bendo14, you'll be killed by my pet lion, Leon/Kitty. #I carry a Zindigan War Blade. DEAL WITH IT. #Anonys, go to h***. #Never with Cancer. You'll regret it. #Never steal D. Con's Raytheus or Vicer. You'll regret this too. #Never make fun of Death of Dartaak when DJ is watching it. Once again, you'll regret it. #If you have a Rubanoid, and Mystic is around, HIDE THE RUBANOID! You'll really really reallly regret it if you don't do it. Unless you want your Rubanoid to get r***d. #Titan Z pummels all challengers. He never loses. GET OVER IT! #A Lythirius a day keeps the doctor away. #Ignore everyone else's rules. Especially ones that involve copying! #I have a Block Flaming Chainsaw. So... OBEY RULE 16!!!! #I also have a Block Flaming Whip. #And a Block Flaming Machete. #And also a Block Flaming Boomerang. #... I have a lot of Block Flaming things. #Must I tell you which ones I have? #Nah, I'm not telling you. #Worship the hydra. #... #... #... #ARE YOU WORSHIPPING THE HYDRA YET?! #If you're not, you're dead. #Seriously, he'll come for you. #YOU HAVE LITTLE TIME LEFT! #Ripper likes his Axellor. Never take it away from him, unless you want to get sliced apart. #Anonymous, go slither off to some stinkhole where they use anonys as sacrifices. #Mantis is the world's largest god modder. Never try to kill him. It'll end ugly. Plus the fact that he's an idiot. #Ignore Masters's rule 11. The hydra will slice you open if you don't. #Eat TAHKOZ. #Titanium Drago sucks more than more than JB su- ... you get the idea. The Rules of Phos (By Phos) #Don't anger the hydra. #DON'T ANGER THE HYDRA. #DO. NOT. ANGER. THE ING HYDRA!!!! #Listen to rules 1-3. If you do anger the hydra, you're screwed. #I have the right to god mod if you try to kill me every waking minute. #If you love Drago, SCRAM WHILE YOU STILL CAN. Winxrainbowix #Be nice to me.. #Don't get me mad. If so you might lose the fighting I got... #Talk to me anytime.. #I don't play around with.. people that play around too much.. #Don't talk about the music i like. #Don't diss me.. # Don't talk about my race.. #Don't talk to me anonys!!! SERIOUS!! CAUSE I DON'T like them :) #(RP) I drives cars.. #(RP) I carry 4 dual LAZORS!!! #Haters gonna hate JUST know that.. #Music taught me alot of things, and it will teach you likes too! :) #Teachers gonna teach Just know that.. #I write songs and like them.. #Follow rules 1-16 and you'll be fine around me... #I get mad easily so thats why you shouldn't mess with me. Trust me you shouldn't see me mad even in school.. #I don't like to repeat things so if you don't understand what i said, TO BAD DEAL WITH IT!!! (Though sometimes i'll explain) #Don't TEST ME NEVER!! I MEAN NEVER! I can get a little crazy sometimes and I waste time on people that makes me angry, sad etc. SO BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #'NEVER!' Have a head bigger than your body. That's weird.. DarkusAlpha # #When the chance, DESTROY ADMINTHESECOND'S BYM YARD. #Juice Sacrifice 10 Ichis per day. #Annoy those who don't sign with ~~~~. #(RP) Clean and sharpen the silencers each day. #(RP) Make sure there is no problems with the Fuser. #AVOID MASTERS'S ANGER. Not anymore. #I have the right TO FIRE MAH LAZOR!!!! #Drop the F-bomb at me, and you will face a fate WORSE THAN DEATH. #SCREW SM. AND SEGA NEEDS TO SUCK A POP- LOLLIPOP. #Screw NV GI, GI MS IS AWESOME!!! >:D #Self-nukes are FUN, PERIOD. #ALWAYS NUKE THE DOOR BEFORE ENTERING THE IRC. # #Obey the rules... ALL THE RULES. ESPECIALLY RULE 15. #Dan wannabes shall suffer a fate worse than Carmelldansen. #Always Copy someone else's stuff if you like it. #Always Copy someone else's stuff if you hate it. #Justin needs to click on here. #If you want to screw my BYM base, fine! BUT I PROMISE I WILL $&!T YOUR BASE UP IF YOU EVER DO SO. #If you call Bendo with a name that says: Bedno, Benny, or Bendo14, you'll be killed/wibbled by his pet lion, Kitty. #*no comment* Nintendocan #'DO NOT '''post bad stuff about me. #'DO NOT tick me off. #'DO NOT '''make fun of Drago. #'DO NOT 'make fun of me because of my age. #'DO NOT SPAM!!! #'DO NOT '''make fun of Admins. #'DO make fun of RabbidSquirrel357. #Give me chocolate milk. #PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . #'''Obey rules 1-10!!! DinoQueen13 #Don't try and talk crap about me, I know what you say #Insult me, and expect the rest of your days on this Wiki to be torture #Don't criticize others before looking at yourself #Learn grammar, or else everyone's gonna dogpile you for bad grammar ##AND I'll get p-ssed off at you for it. You don't want me pissed. #If you think I'm a fail, you must obviously be beyond fail #If you're going to act stupid, don't be surprised if I pwn you ##It'll be pretty clear when I pwn you. Everyone notices. #I'm probably older than you #I have more homework than you, and therefore cannot be bothered by petty problems #Don't mess with AOH, because you're going to meet my wrath as well as his #I'm Big Sister. #I know more manga than you do. Trust me on this one. #Love TVTropes. Or else. #Think before you babble nonsense #Don't even think about messing with me during my PMS and MS. You'll regret it dearly. #My mood swings rival AOH's. Keep this in mind. #Never, EVER EVER EVER use inappropriate language in front of me. Or you'll meet my wrath, as Ji did. Digimaster1 1. Have respect for others. 2. Never give up. Fight to the finish! 3. Don't god mod, even if you are playing the bad guy. The worst villain has to have at least 1 weakness. 3.5. If you are writing a story about "the Ultimate enemy" or something, you can make him as powerful as you eant as long as he is defeated in the end. 4. Angering me will be your greatest mistake. There is no telling what I will do when I'm enraged. 5. NEVER CALL ME EMO 6. Call me Masters 7. Ignore DM's first 3 rules and his 7th rule. 8. If you have a dream, live it! 9. RP is Awesome 10. Ignore Bendo's rules 11-12 11. NO DEOPING AND LEAVING THE IRC!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erimal 1. Don't listen to Gundalians. 2. Hide Helix Dragonoid when he is running from cops. 3. Respect the powerful. 4. Spread awesomeness 5. Spread facts about Chuck Norris to those who don't believe﻿ Kyleronco 1.F*#@ all of the stupid rules by other people 2.F*#@ Justin Beiber. 3. Don't f*$@ Linkin Park or I will call you a peice of $#*! just for that. 4. DO NOT! Mess around with AOH. 5. DO NOT! 6. Do not fool around with strike or else (go to rule 10) 7. ALL HAIL ME. jk. 8. I can go crazy with randomness so don't out random me because you can't so don't even try. 9. Obey DM's first 3 rules 10. He'll kill you with a painful death. 11. I'm too random for you. 12. If you read up to here you are getting annoyed. 13. If you beat me on BD I'll use my weapon.......Deadly weapon. 14. Don't stress me. 15. Give me da money. 16. CD will kill you all if you mess with him so don't even try to mess with him. 17. DOOMSDAY IS FAKE! 18. Rule 18 is rule 18 19. This is called random talk wiki not ORANGES. 20. I cannot pwn AOH. So you can't either. (All exceprt Queenie and Sarah and Rayne... I think) 21. *No rule set* 22.. F*#! SM and Justin Beaver. 24. Do not mess with me or i'll mess with you and that won't be pretty 25. For all people to live f*#! Koei 26. For all things that are D@#$ f#@!#@ holy f#%! Koei 27. I make links without even knowing. 28. FOR THE LOVE OF LIFE DO NOT P*SS OF AOH! 29. Nor me. 30. O_O 31. ALL MUST HAIL STRIKEFLIER 32. Wash your hands 33. If you even think of messing with AOH he WILL hurt you badly. 34. Don't get problems like I have. 35. I've lost you by now. 36. CRAP! THEY'RE ON TO ME SO HIDE! 37. DEAR GOD DO NOT P*** OFF AOH! 38. FOR THE LOVE OF LIFE WHO P**** OFF AOH! 39. I SAID WASH YOUR HANDS! 40. Make sure you don't throw out your Linkin Park album. 41. (Throws away your Justin Bieber album.) 42. Treat me like I'm famous. Just kidding> 43. Don't follow HD900's rules 44. Go Back to the lab again 45. HD900 and Drago are fails. Don't turn out to be them. 46. Listen to Crimsonstorm's rules 1, 4,and 13. 47. Ignore Titanium Slasher's first rule. But listen to the second rule. 48. I pwn you in baseball cuz I just hit an inside the park homerun. 49. Kill teh anoneh. 50. Rule 50 was, is and will be, rule 50. 51. Ignore Ultima's "Drago always wins" fsil because Drago is the worlds largest fsil. Nuff said. 52. Strike's Rules #Ignore Flashy's rules #Like toast #Kill the new Meta Dragonoid that is coming. #Love. Toast. #I'm saying this, not the person who calls himself "Your Master" #Make sure Master doesn't replace me #I just made Master- Kyler mad. #I'm making up more rules later. Helixdrago900 #Drago is my guardian. #He is awesome unawesome never was awesome. #Anyone who tries to defeat him DIES LIVES. #AND DIES LIVES FOREVER. #I am awesome unawesome never was awesome. #Drago is awesome unawesome. #Sonicanon is awesome. #Zenthon Titan is awesome. #All who vandalize my rules are g@y very awesome. Irrevocably, ultimately, EXTREMELY FRIGGING G@Y AWESOME. ##P.S. And since the striked word isn't allowed even when censored, especially when you think about the fact that it actually means "happy", then the revisions are logical. #You are not awesome enough, unless you are my friend enemy. #Challenge me in BD, and lose, and I WILL MOCK YOU FOREVER. Win, and you will DIE live next time. #I am still awesome,unawesome even now. #I eat a lot of pizza and pie. #Get in between me and those foods, and you will get eaten with them. #Zenthon Titan is awesome. I need one. #Zenthon Titan PWNS you. #I have a Sonicanon. #I use it. A LOT. #Drago was not here. #SHUDDUP FOOL cool person! #I PWN LOVE ALL. DRAGO ATE YOUR ENTIRE SUPPLY OF CEREAL. #Zenthon Titan ate your entire supply of toilets. #Zenthon Titan was angry about me saying that. #Zenthon Titan has left to use the bathroom. #Drago smelled it from here. #NO MORE QUESTIONS! #If you are wondering why I wrote all this, It's because I am too awesome to do it. Wait what? #Drago was ROFL at that. #Zenthon Titan forgot to flush. #Drago found that out the hard way. #They got mad about me writing that. #I HAVE EATEN THE BUILDING, NOT LEFT IT. DEAL WITH IT. #If you call me, Drago, Sonicanon, or Zenthon Titan fail, you will burn in a pit of fiery death along with all fake bakugan and ZOOBLES!! #WAFFLES! #Transformers movie series is awesome. AND YES THAT INCLUDES THE 2ND ONE. #I must watch Transformers 3. #Get between me and that, and all the things/people/bakugan/mechtogan/WHATEVERS in rule 30 will kill you. And it will hurt more than Justin Bieber did when we met him. #Justin Bieber is g@y. #Linkin Park rules. #Don't diss Linkin Park. Or we will defend it with LAZORS and the like. And Lazors. Oh, and lazors. And FYAAAAAAHHH! #Bionicle is awesome. #My favorite one is Tahu. Even if he didn't turn out to be the BIGGEST hero in the end. #Respect Tahu. And Optimus Prime. And all the things/people/bakugan/mechtogan/WHATEVERS in rule 30. #Pyrus is not overrated. At all. #My Drago and Zenthon Titan are friends. Not RP. I met Drago long ago. #As always mentioned when I talk about the stuff in rule 45, LONG STORY DON'T ASK OR YOU DIE! #I have tried all attributes in real life and BD. Pyrus is my best, and my NATURAL way of fighting. #PI TIMES PIE. EQUALS 3.145830958293u5928492058209384582083908502989282892989829085982PIEPIEPIEPIEPIE0982948210934. DEAL WITH IT. #I spam excessivly. #I GOD MOD TO MUCH! Crimsonstorm #always listen to AoH﻿ #Bow down or burn down into ashes #dont cross me or titanium slasher will blast you with his sonicannon #Dont anger AoH #Listen to "Drops of Jupiter" #enjoy Drops of Jupiter, if you dont you know What titanium slasher will do. #Bask in the awesomeness of Slynix #Follow Flashy's rules Titanium slaher knows what will happen(heh heh) #Use the following attributes in order Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos , Darkus , Subterra , Haos #Considering rule number 9 (this one refers to AoH) Use Haos First and Foremost #Listen to Admins and 'Crats. They demand respect (that goes especially for you Anonys out there!) #If Infurnisto, Titanium Slasher , Gear, Surfer girl,the Hunter or any else of my guardians ask you to to something, its best to do so #Rage will always overpower. Titanium Slasher's rulez #Listen to Flashy's rules or i'll blast you with my sonicannon #Listen to AoH's rules or i'll blast you with my sonicannon #Listen to others' rules or i'll blast you with my sonicannon #I will blast you will my sonicannon #I'm charging my sonicannon #I'M FIRIN' MY SONICANNON!!!!! #I blasted you with my sonicannon. #Why, you ask? #'CUZ I FELT LIKE IT. (so there.) #Listen to my master's rules or anybody elses rules and my rules too or i'll blast you with my sonicannon #RESPECT PEOPLE AND THEIR BAKUGAN OR I'LL BLAST YOU WITH MY SONICANNON! #If i blasted you with my sonicannon, deal with it. Firestormblaze 1. Do NOT follow AOH's rules or anyone else but mine ! 2. Do Not Dis MAH RULEZ 3. Do NOT GOD GIVEN DIS MAH F@#!KIN' FIRE ! 4. Do NOT dis My name 5. Do NOT dis my Girl Friend 6. Do NOT do my job for me. 7. Like Burnt stuff !!! 6. Like rule #7 to DEATH ! 7. You may not try to kill or hurt Me , my bakugan , my fire , my girl friend , my people etc. 8. You MUST read and follow all these rules ! 9. You MUST hate the #9. 10. Don't follow #9. 11. Hate Ice cream or Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 12. If i'm datin' don't ask me out ! 13. Read , and write like this .........2525egege. 14. Don't follow #13 I kinda..I mean my friend kinda spazzed out. 15. Do NOT spazz out !!!! 16. Step away from the fire kiddies or Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 17. Like. Shun. 18. Girls , don't cheat on your boy friend with Shun ! 19. Hahaha 20. ... 21. YOU MUST FOLLOW LL THESE RULES OR Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Pyro's Rules 1. Follow all of Firestormblaze's rules. 2. Hate nuts. 3. Don't do #3. 4. Get pwned by The Master Pyro. 5. Take care of the bakugan and Pyro while Blaze is away. 6. Do NOT dis MAH AWESOMENESS !!! 7. Do NOT dis mah brawler !!! 8. Follow these rules ! 10. Follow em good ! 11. Like pudding ! 12. LOVE. PIZZA. ALL . WAYS. 13. ( I'm just taking thoughs out of blaze's head :P ) 14. Talk like dis. -> hghfs;fj vbwsuck686426it507750 15. Duces 16. ?!?!?!!! 17..... 19. (snores) 20. 0.0 (Wakes up ) 21. Don't delete mine or Blaze's stuff. 22. Follow all of these rules. 23. No picking on other users or anonies.Like Ji=Magma, Steelearth14, etc. Ultimapyrus ﻿ #I am awesome, you are not #Dont tell me what to do #You must worship Chuck Norris and/or Charlie Sheen #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFTLKWw542g You started the fire #If you have any questions, please conact the http://www.nerdnirvana.org/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/help-desk-frog.jpg help desk frog #IF you wondering, the answer is BECAUSE I SAID SO #Dont be hatin' #If you be hatin' on me, you will spontaneously combust for no reason #I win, you lose, PERIOD #Whenever you leave a message on a talk page, you will spam it with random sayings, quotes, and pics (except mine...of course) #... #﻿Drago will ALWAYS win #You must suffer from http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:SHOOP_DA_WHOOPED SHOOP DA WHOOP #You must press the button --> • #You must throw your hands up in the air sometimes and shout, "AY OH GOTTA LET GO" #You can never escape from me #You also cant see me, because i am a http://farm6.static.flickr.com/5147/5674734005_8d06d6440f.jpg NINJA #Everything i say, do, or think is FTW #You must herp derp #Whenever things look dark, and your about to DIE/GET OWNED/LOSE A KILLING STREAK/ALMOST BEAT A RECORD/ETC, i wont be there to save you #Everyone elses rules are a bunch of BS #I am a control freak, and will eventually control every aspect of you life somehow and in someway #I have a short temper, so dont EFF with me #Whenever you try to accomplish something, you WILL fail #Feel free to destroy the http://profile.ak.fbcdn.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/173979_100002051140458_6281206_n.jpg TROLL #Under no circumstances may you not not not not not follow these rules #Rule 25 is a lie ﻿ Abce2 #Don't mess with Mr. Cuddlesworth. He'll cut you. ﻿